


Egg for These Trying Times

by Ladsalt



Category: Homestuck, Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Crossdressing, Culling (Homestuck), Discrimination, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Drinking, Drug Use, Drugs, F/M, Gang Rape, Genital Torture, Human Experimentation, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Human Genitalia, Objectification, Slavery, Sterilization, Surgery, Tentabulges (Homestuck), Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Victim Blaming, trolls all have bulges and nooks but type of dick varies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladsalt/pseuds/Ladsalt
Summary: Rautha Kynnes goes to a surgeon to have his mutation 'fixed'.  The surgeon turns out to be not nearly as mutant friendly as she'd claimed to be  and she and an associate have fun with the mutant before carrying out their Empire approved duties.Later the surgeon reaches out to Rautha again to drag him into her pet project.





	1. Chapter 1

Becoming a legislacerator was hard.

Rautha had seen sufferer era texts describing the law as a living thing, and practicing it like fighting beast in muddy treacherous waters. If the law then had been a beast it was truly some kind of nightmare monster now. Centuries of sweeps of laws overlapping each other, conflicting contrasting, and enforcement often up to the whims of the Fleet and the one true beast of the law, His Tyranny. It took incredible work to memorize, write and rewrite. Winning your case was as much about knowing the facts to back your side as it was entertaining an audience, being in the right wasn't enough.

And of course, it was harder when you were a mutant.

Even though it was only a minor mutation. That's what they'd put on his identification when hed gotten off planet, it wasn't a blood mutation, not worth culling him over. He was even still allowed to contribute slurry! 

But he still had wings. Lovely iridescent blue dragonfly wings. Not large enough to fly with but large enough to get some lift at a run, and large enough to fan a little breeze. Beautiful blue wings. But wings still. Which normal trolls ought not to have and when there were fifty other teals who were all likely just as good at their jobs as he was, it was the last thing he wanted to stand out for.

Usually he did what he could to hide them, wore cloaks and flowing clothes over corset vest contraptions to keep them hidden and let the wings ache and grow stiff from being pressed flat against his back. Eventually though a slip of fabric, a stray flutter, bending over too far, something, would give it away and reveal the foreign shapes under his clothes.

And then a friend suggested that he might have them removed, suggested even that they knew a cosmetic surgeon who often did such operations. 

Rautha thought about the legislacerator job he was interviewing for next week, and the one hed had yesterday where the boisterous purple interveiwer had clapped him on the back and then lingered their hand on the nubs of bone attached to his wings for a few seconds.

And it was nearly done season again and the kismesis hed been dating was getting impatient about his continued prudishness.

They weren't really wings, he thought, they couldn't even fly...

The first operation Rautha supposed had gone fine, no one had ever told him otherwise. At the time he had also assumed it would be the only operation. He remembered coming to drowsily in between operations the first time he had come to Moeira and Vernne. His head felt like cotton and his senses felt numb. It had taken him several moments to focus long enough to blink himself into remembering where he was. The clinic, but it smelled like- maybe it was the medication clouding his nose he thought. His wings already gone and his back aching. His arms felt weak, uncertain of how to move without the muscles that had run across his back to his wings. The sharp pain of a thrust into his nook brought Rauthas attention fully into focus, and if suddenly made sense why the room had smelled like pailing. That big purple motherfucker dug his hands into Rauthas hips pulling himself even further- if that was possible into Rauthas unprepared nook. Rautha shook his head weakly trying to lift his hands to push or claw at the other troll. But when his feeble attempts became too annoying Vernne simply pinned his wrists to his sides and continued pulling Rautha onto his bulge. He remembered laying exhausted against the other trolls chest, his legs spread across Vernne's lap as his nook leaked and the bulge stretching him to his limits made wet rhythmic noises as it writhed inside of him.

Not that it mattered if Vernnes bulge wrecked his nook, if it split him in half how it felt it might when Vernne lifted his hips slightly, pulling Rautha half off his bulge before letting him sink back down on it. The other troll kept whispering in his ear that he should be grateful -Fucking grateful- he outta thank his fucking messiahs that someone had decided to give him one last pity pail with his nook before Moeira cut it out of him. At least someone would get some use out of it before it got trashed.

Then he felt the heat of her coming up behind him snickering at what Vernne was telling him. She ran her fingers over his grub scars and then up his sides to his chest. Rautha felt her claws circling his nipples and then pinching them and pulling them away from his chest. She didn’t say anything yet. Just standing behind him pinching at his chest and admiring the handiwork of the neat paired rows of stitches running up his back.

Vernne chuckled grinding his hips into Rauthas groin. 

Do that again he got tight. 

Moeira snickered, are you planning to fuck his nook inside out? 

Maybe- it'll save you some work.

Hes leaking all over my operating table.

Moeira hands were on his ass now lifting him slightly to see the puddle of teal fluid leaking down Vernnes bulge and collecting between his thighs. Rautha felt his face growing warm, almost as warm as she felt as he flushed with shame.

Vernne grabbed his face tilting it back so Moeira could see his wet glazed over eyes. 

He’s such a dramatic bitch, acting like he's fucking dying when he likes it.

Seems like a boring fuck.

Whatever, You just need a whole hardware store to get in the mood.

At least I don't concupesce with fucking insects. Moeira dug her fingers into the stitches running up Rautha's back, dragging a hoarse whimper that was almost a moan out of him. If he’s lucky I might chain him up yet...

Don’t be motherfucking jealous. Vernnes bulge throbbed inside of him again and Rauths felt the other troll shiver as another gush of slurry leaked out of his stuffed nook. Gods he did it again, what a painslut.

Hold him up, I'm gonna make him really tighten up.

Rautha felt her climbing up behind him and found it in himself to struggle. His fingers flexed slightly, making weak pushing motions against Vernne. 

Aw he’s scared.

Moeira scoffed, Rautha heard her rummage through a drawer in the table by the surgery bed. He’s not gonna be able to fuck anyone when we're through with tonight, he might as well get used to the only way he's gonna be able to get fucked.

She snapped on a pair of latex gloves and undid her pants pushing them aside just enough to fish out her own exposed bulge. Rautha felt it already leaking as it brushed against his back searching for his nook. Moeira fingers trailed down the cleft of his back and between his ass cheeks to where he and Vernne were still connected and where his nook was still pulsing, shamefully aroused. She prodded the sensitive taught flesh stretched around the base of Vernnes bulge. Pressing her body almost imperceptibly against his back was the only warning Rautha got before she pushed two fingers inside of him. 

Rautha didn’t quite gasp but managed a strangled exhalation as he was forced to accommodate Moeira’s probing fingers in his already too full nook. He froze, trying to hold himself still, afraid that a sudden movement might actually tear something, but Moeira fingers slid in another knuckle, Vernnes bulge thrashed as the larger troll groaned and Rautha couldn’t stop himself from shuddering around them.

It's good you're enjoying yourself, Moeira murmured next to his ear. He felt her fingers slide the rest of the way into his nook and the movement caused him to convulse suddenly as another gush of slurry leaked out of his nook and from his bulge. Soaking Vernnes stomach and then table under them. Moeira slid her fingers out slowly and then back in at the same languid pace, the motions lubricated by his own slurry now. She pulled her slicked hand away from his nook and back to his ass before speaking again, It's going to make this so much easier.

Moeira didn’t wait nearly as long as she had with his nook, sliding both her slicked fingers in his ass.

Rautha hissed softly, and murmured a quiet shocked, What the fuck…

You're the fuck right now, Vernne chuckled back.

Moeira ignored the banter as she focused on getting as much slick from her hand into Rauthas tight passage as she could. His ears twitched pressing their point ends down as she leaned on to him again, Loosen up- or I'll do it for you with a scalpel.

Her bulge was coiling excitedly against him- a tight ball of heat already leaking fluid down his back. She was getting impatient. Vernne laughed out loud at the suddenly fear stricken face Rautha made as he tried to relax, while Vernnes bulge was sending waves and tremors through all the muscles in his groin.

Whether he was prepared or not- Moeira decided she was sick of waiting. She was pressed flush against his back suddenly, and the feeling of her, her chest pressing against his raw scars, her hand guiding her bulge into his ass, and the hot length of it inside him. Barely separated from Vernes colder bulge. Rauthas body was buzzing all over from arousal. His face flushed with it, and with humiliation as the other trolls jerked him around on their bulges like a drugged up plaything. Moeira spread his legs apart even wider and her felt Vernnes thrusting grow suddenly erratic and rough. 

Rautha tried to gather his thoughts- what was Moeira going to do when they were done? That seemed pressing but- there was drool running down Rauthas face as his eyes wavered, overwhelmed by the feeling of the bulge slamming into his nook and the heat of the brownblood behind him driving his mind to fog. Then Vernne slammed his hips up into the other troll and Rautha felt a flood of cold fluid inside of him pressing against his stomach slightly and unable to leak out between where Rauthas nook was sealed around Vernne. He leaned back against the table panting under Rautha for a moment, his bulge still buried in him but slowly softening and retracting back into his sheath purple slurry leaked out if Rauthas nook and down his thighs as Vernne caught his breath. 

Rauthas own bulge was still exposed and writhing untouched against his stomach while Moeira continued to fuck him. She moved in slow strokes and Rautha felt his arousal building again, but she seemed to notice whenever he did and punctuated it with a particularly hard thrust, or by digging her nails into his grub scars or his back making him shiver. 

Eventually Vernne left them to go clean himself up and Moeira grabbed Rauthas throat. She wasn't particularly strong, but in his state Rautha was addled enough that she had a firm grip on him anyway.

I'll let you come by again to see those disgusting wings mounted on my wall, she muttered under her breath, her insults growing more frantic as he pace quickened just slightly, disgusting useless insect- I should cull you- you're so fucking fortunate you're a passable legi. No one's ever going to be that merciful to you ever again, mutant.

She pulled out of him then suddenly and rather than relieved rautha felt, empty. He could hear her breathing heavily still and the sound of her running her own hand over her leaking bulge until he hissed as hot streams of genetic material hit his back.

Almost immediately Moeira stood and redressed herself leaving Rautha on the table, alone, and covered in genetic material. He tried to wipe some of it off with his hands in an attempt to get clean but gave it up and slumped back exhausted on the table.

I'm gonna put him back to sleep.

Don’t, I need him to get up so I can get the table cleaned.

He heard Vernne chuckle as the other troll came into view. He looks like shit, I don’t think he’s going to be doing much standing anyway.

Vernne leaned over next to him. Rautha felt a jab in his arm and a spreading numbness. The walls of the room swam and darkened.


	2. Chapter 2

“We're going to miss our reservation Kynnes…”

“Well, Etaime, you spent so long picking out this outfit and all the lingerie...,” he went to lean on the frame of her closet door wearing nothing but the sheer black stockings held on a lacy garter belt she had set out. Jadore raked her eyes up her date appreciatively, not even pausing at the teal colored scar that ran neatly from the top of where Rautha’s bulge should have been and disappeared between his legs, and he gaze rested on his face as she waited for him to collect himself. Rautha adjusted the matching bralette self consciously pulling at the black lace on his chest. He huffed and let his hands fall, “But you forgot underwear, and I can't find the pair that matches-”

“There isn't a matching pair….,” She interrupted, sitting up suddenly and sighing, “....So in case I can’t wait to have you when we get back from dinner I can just bend you over the banister and flip up your skirt and fuck you in the entryway.”

Rautha blushed, “O-oh..”

“But first we have to get to dinner- put your dress on.”

Rautha ducked back into Jadore’s closet quickly and she stood as she heard the rustling of material as he got dressed finally. Shed picked his outfit so that the sleeker longer dress he wore matched her structured rococo petticoats and luxe ruffles, matching shades of rich green and flauntbird blue with gold trimming. Coming up behind Rautha quietly while he admired himself in the gown Jadore pulled his his back into hers with one hand and wrapped the other one around his neck earning a shiver and a quiet gasp from the other troll.

“Or if you'd rather, we didn't go to dinner…” she murmured, pressing her mouth into his hair near his ear.

Before Jadore could move a hand to the clasp of Rautha's dress he ducked and spun out of her grasp, teasing her “Oh No! You just don't want anyone else to know I'm prettier than you!”

“Oh, is that what I want?” She asked, letting Rautha go put on his shoes as she picked out a necklace set with stones in her deep blue and considered it for a moment before setting it back down and going to wrap her arms around Rautha again.

“Jadore!” He exclaimed baring his teeth as she grabbed his jaw and tilted his head to the side to expose his neck.

Jadore ignored his claws digging into her wrists and batted them away, grabbing one of his hands and pinning his other arm between his body and hers. She pressed her mouth against his neck and Rautha snapped his mouth shut trying to stifle the noises he wanted to make as she kissed and sucked a trail of bruises around his throat. Rautha felt her teeth brush against his neck and gasped as Jadore bit his neck where it met his shoulder.

“ You're shaking, do you like that?”

Rautha swallowed and nodded quickly, “People will see …”

“I hope so,” She said letting go of him, “You're so pretty I want everyone to know you're mine.”

"A Woman at the bar sent you this." A lowblood waitress placed a glass of something on his tabe hurrying back off with their tray

“A-? Oh thank you…” Rautha said, glancing past them towards the bar wondering what was holding Jadore up. She’d left a moment ago to get them drinks and left him at their table. Idly sipping and wondering what she’d had sent to him Rautha kept an eye out to spot her coming back.

Jadore didn’t come back. Rautha couldn't remember how long he’d been waiting for her but he’d finished his drink and gone from being annoyed to being concerned to then suddenly feeling the ground tilt under his seat and his vision blur. He stood and almost fell stumbling over his own feet. Where was Jadore? Rautha took a few steps into the crowd towards the bar and felt his vision immediately obscured by other trolls pushing past him, annoyed faces glancing disdainfully towards him as he bumped against them, anything beyond the trolls immediately in front of him a whirl of color.

A hot hand grabbed his arm firmly, but he thought he could have torn away from it if he hadn't been so drunk. How had he gotten so drunk?

“You’re disturbing the other customers. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave,” He remembered but could not place the smooth hiss of the voice that belonged to the troll who was leading him out of the establishment. Rautha’s vision seemed to fall away until he couldn't even see the lowblood clearly.

That was how he’d come to be crouching in a maintenance alley in Jadore’s fancy dress and clutching his head next to his horns trying to make everything come back into focus and stop spinning. The lowblood employee was standing a few steps away talking on a palm husk and pulling at the strings of her apron angrily trying to tear it off.

“Just hurry up and get here! Empress- I don't know what took you so long to to deal with that silly overdressed doily!”

“Whatever, you take care of the fleet bitch next time…”  
“Gladly, and you can be the filthy server-troll,” The lowblood snapped back, then the alley was illuminated by the glare of front beams as a car pulled up close to them, “Finally.”

Rautha groaned the lights piercing through his vision and making his head ache. A larger troll stepped out of the driver's seat and went up to the lowblood smiling lopsidedly around his protruding lower canines.

“Help me get this in the car Vernne.”

Rautha felt his insides go cold.

“Whatever you say dear.”

Rautha scrambled back and he felt the wall of the building behind him. He reached out scraping his hands over the wall hoping to find the door, his hands barely raised above his head. 

“I’d thought you'd have knocked him out with what you dosed him with,” Vernne chuckled grabbing Rautha under his arms and starting to drag him back. His pusher jumped into his throat pounding so hard he thought he might choke.

“I was quite careful, the chemicals might interfere with my experiment,” Moeira said and shrugged following them as Vernne hauled the limp troll into the back of his car and slammed it shut.

Rauthas vision was swimming too much from whatever she’d had slipped in his drink to see her as she approached. But sufferer could he smell her, she reeked of bleach, alcohol, formaldehyde, and some awful strong perfume that still couldn't mask the chemicals. He saw a dark shape in the corner of his vision and then he felt her dipping a hand under the neckline of Jadores dress. Burning hot clawed fingers worked between his back and the cold surface of the table, worming under his clothes to run her fingers over the scars on his back. If Vernne was there he couldn't place him.

“W.. whattaya...what.. do you want?” Rautha slurred, trying not to cringe away from her touch, “You- are you’re gionta-?”

“Cull you?” Moeira asked and then snorted, “No, what a waste.”

For a second Rautha felt relieved.

“I have an experiment I need you for.”

Rautha felt his stomach sink as his sopored pan wrapped around Moeiras words. Maybe she could see the confusion on his face, or maybe she just wanted to brag but She smiled thinly as she started to unzip the dress and pull it off him.

“I've a very promising idea for a genetics experiment to help decrease the spread of unwanted mutations. Ideally a test of my method would involve using a mother grub to produce genetically altered offspring. Tragically -as I'm sure you could guess- gaining access to a mother grub for such purposes is functionally impossible.”

“What...the fff- the fuck...that's gotta do with me..?”

“Don't interrupt. I was inspired by certain breeds of lussii that incubate their young inside their biological predecessors. A process which with some work could be artificially replicated in trolls.”

Moeira was talking too quickly for Rautha to fully grasp everything she was saying, but she continued without care.

“Obviously a jade would be the best substitute for a mother grub, blood temperature being the closest. But they're equally hard to acquire for the same reasons,” she said, “ Olive of course is next best, and I tried my procedure with a mutant olive I happened to know- but ultimately their temperature was too warm and spoiled the eggs, and they weren't really hardy enough to be viable as a long term surrogate.”

Rauthas head lolled towards the sound of her voice as a weary frown overcame him, “ Surrogate?”

“Mhm.”

“ th’fuck does that mean?”

Moeira released an exasperated sigh, “I should have known this would all be wasted on your addled pan hm?”

She turned away from him and crossed the room to a storage fridge and retrieved a tray of vials and a …some kind of organ, he thought. It was a grey and green toned fleshy mass- Rautha blinked as he felt the table under him rocking and his vision tunneled around Moeira as she approached him.

He thought he could hear her humming idly to herself, the sound broken by the occasional clink of glass as she filled syringes while blood rushed in his ears.

“I'm gonna be sick…,” Rautha mumbled trying to roll onto his side feeling cuffs tugging at his wrists.

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Moeira rolled her eyes, and gave her syringe a few good flicks, “It will be easiest for you if you stop fighting and let this put you to sleep.”

The room spun and Rautha lost his tenuous grasp on consciousness.


End file.
